slithering soul
by snake eater2101
Summary: forced to work together two unlikely people must survive this seemingly strange time to leave there mark on history but at what cost? rated m for gore in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**i own nothing** **except ** **ocs**

**chapter 1 into the void**

when did the world change, change forever, was it when the spirit king first startedgathering the zero squad? **only the ones who truly reinvent the soul society will be worthy of joining the squad zero. **was it when ichigo was born?

**what is it, what's wrong? let me see my baby!** or when sosuke defected?

**to sink all the way to the level of allying with the menos... what are you trying to do?**

**to go higher. have you fallen in the process, aizen...!? you are too arrogant ukitake,**

**no one starts... on top of the world. not you not me not even gods. but the unbearable **

**vacancy of the throne in the sky is over. from now on... i will stand at the top.**

now people might say any one of those days have changed things, ... but i think of a

different day. a day that didn't just change the world and many other thing's but also **you**

and **me**, our ideals and our beliefs. and judging by that smile on your face i think you

agree with me, naomitsu.

january 29th 2011 karakura town japan 7:00 pm

where are you going onii chan? yuzu asked as she saw ichigo head out the turned around to face her just getting some air yuzu. i'll be back by 9, 9:30.

all right onii chan, call if you'll be out late or not feeling well an...i will yuzu. he said as he closed the door behind him

later in another world vector house nevada 7:15

medusa stood on top of a wall watching her opponents, her son crona and that little brat maka had been slammed into a wall by stein she laughed and said it looks like stein makes you lose your nerve... she saw marie and maka try to plead with stein she let out a annoyed sigh and said another meaningless act. it's time to end this. she stabbed her vector blade into the ground and it slithered across the wall until it was right behind maka. nosey little girl say good bye! medusa said as the blade shot out to make the killing blow.

karakura town japan 7:15

ichigo sat on top of a large hill that from it he could see all of karakura town. it was a place he liked to go oftan, cuz it's nice and quite and a good place to think. right now he was here because he just needed to get away, because of everything that happened today he had just woken up from a month long coma the he had slipped into after fighting aizen which to him seemed like it was just a few hours ago he woke up in his bed with freinds stareing at him (which was really creepy) they talked for a few minutes then said good bye to rukia and lost his power, as if that wasn't bad enough as soon as his powers faded he was swarmed by his family who bombarded him with questions, how are you feeling? are you ok? you just woke from a coma why are you outside!? after a while it got to be too much and left, he asked himself if it was right to blow off his family when they had legitimate concerns? there was no one by him asking him questions no sounds of war or people demanding he fight them to the death, to sit on this hill at night in the snow overlooking karakura where he could see beautiful it was at night all he could hear was the soft blow of the wind and the faint sounds of the city...yes

vector house 7:47

damn! medusa cursed inwardly she thought she and had them on the ropes she even inflicted a fatal wound on crona... but after that everything went wrong. maka lost it after she saw crona wounded, maka lunged at medusa pushing her to the defensive and almost killing her but stein saved her. the former dwma teacher and rouge student started exchaging blows. but were stopped by marie who used the confusion on the two too merge wavelength's with stein and managed to cure him of his madness after a minute they formed a plan and ran at her!

karakura town 7:57

ichigo stood up and got to his feet it's time to go he thought as he started to go down the hill but stopped and closed his eyes to see if he could sense anything...no he sighed as he opened his eyes and went back to walking down the hill, oh well...what do i do no-**ahhhhhh!** ichigo screamed as the world around him exploded into neon orange when the glow faded he saw mayuri kurotsuchi standing before him holding the sword that was now in his gut, mayuri! he wheezed as his body started to fade into neon orange. what did i tell you about calling me by my given name ichigo kurosaki. mayuri what are you doing? he asked his voice barley a whisper mayuri just looked at him grinning like a madman and said what a silly question? why i am completing my orders from soul society and carrying out your execution. what! what do you mean? oh sorry im not supposed to say anything to you... but i will this ichigo kurosaki, your sisters will make great replacements for you! **what the hell are you talking about you son of a bitch!** ichigo shouted as his body continued to fade away.

vector house 7:59

genie hunter! maka screamed as hurled soul at medusa with her just getting away, tch.. medusa seethed that oversized move won't work on-! or so she thought. she was instantly forced out of rachel's body! this is the power of an anti-magic wavelangth? but all you've done is drive me out. medusa said to maka. no your're through maka said as she jumped down from her perch before medusa could do anything she was split in half. what!? i-impossible... the true power of the ultimate technique that kills only evil, the genie hunter. stein said hee hee ...**hahahahaha! **let me tell you something. you genie hunter may be able to cut me down, but it will never be able to kill the kishin.

medusa laughed as she faded.

**it can't end like this!/not yet!**

these were last thoughts as they both faded away.

8:00

? ? ?/?

they appeared in the middle of a large white room that seemed to go on forever, right next to each other and they stared at the other in confusion. they stopped staring when they heard a piano? they turned their heads to see what was making the music. much to there surprise they saw a large grand piano and a woman who was completely absorbed in her playing, they watched her play for a few minutes for some reason not wanting to disturb her playing her movements were fast and smooth she played her music with a soft grace that most don't see very often when she finished she got up she looked at them with a smile and said thank you for letting me finish i haven't played in a long time and considering the occasion... i thought it would be a good idea. cccasion? ichigo asked wondering what she meant while taking in her appearance she stood at six foot tall and was wearing a black cloak that covered everything except her moon colored teeth, ruby irises and gray sclera, hands and feet that looked like they were the same color as her cloak. yes mr kurosaki (im thana by the way) it's not every day that two souls are killed in life and after at once! she said spinning around to meet medusa's gaze. and yes medusa even though it wasn't your body that you died in it still counts, now then she paused for a second so she could face both of them. people like you guys are brought before me so i can what's what so. because you were killed in body and soul you two are bonded in body and soul watch means you that both of you are incapable of spiritually and physically killing each other, and there will be a lot power changes. ichigo will get most of your magic and you'll most of ichigo's x-factor after you both wake up wait!ichigo said very confused what x-factor? and what do you mean after we wake up? ...what do you mean!? thana just hushed him, you'll both find out in a minute. now... most important you two will be in your world ichigo but when you least expect it, remember the choices you guys make ...will change the world! what do you mea-. medusa was cut off as both she and ichigo fell to the ground in blissful sleep and disappeared.

well... have fun, well be in touch. thana said with a smile on her face.

**well this is it! the first chapter of my first fanfic well good/bad? please leave a review in the comments until next time snake eater2101 signing out**


	2. Chapter 2

slithering soul.

chapter2: what's in a name part 1

a bleach/soul eater crossover

by: snake eater2101

disclaimer: i don't own anything, except a oc, and a imagination.

then "mom, why'er those big buildings falling down?... mom?''

now ichigo's body shot up like a bullet, he feelt like his senses were on fire. white was all he could see and all could feel, white hot pain through out his system, but after a minute his senses started coming back one by one.

the first of his senses to return was sight. when it did he was surprised to see sand and the ocean he was on a beach?

the next senses were taste and smell. he could taste the salt water in his mouth, and taste sea salt in the air, either he really was on a beach or in a perfect illusion.

that was when his fourth sense came back, hearing. he could hear someone coughing behind him. he turned around to see who was coughing,

he was very surprised and embarrassed at what he looking at, a girl, a naked girl about 12 with pale skin, short blond hair that had two long bunches hanging down the front of her face and yellow snake like eyes.

he was about to look away when his fifth and final sense returned, touch! (or more specifically his ability to feel.) and he immediately felt pain in his lungs and started coughing up water. he heaved forward while coughing up the last of the water in lungs but caught himself with his arm.

he was hunched over on the ground takeing deep breaths, after a minute he calmed down and was about to get up when he noticed something odd. (besides the fact that he just noticed that he was naked) "am i smaller?" he was indeed smaller, but he wasn't just smaller, he was younger!

he was shorter, thinner, ...weaker. "what the hell happend" he mumbled.

"that's what i would like to know, ichigo" he looked up at the girl.

"you know me?" he asked suprised.

"no. but we were already introduced, or did you forget."

the answer hit him like a ton of bricks. ''medusa!" he exclaimed as the memories of last night came flooding back.

"good you were paying attention, by the way i like what you've done with your hair." medusa said pointing to ichigo's hair

"my hair?" he walked away from medusa and pulled a tuft of hair down so he could see it, and was very suprised to see that it was ...black!? "the the hell?"

"ichigo!" medusa called "what year is it in your world?" she asked.

thats a weird question, he thought. "2011, why?"

"you need to see this" she said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"what are you talking about." he said turning around to see what spooked her. only two words could sum up what he saw. "...oh crap"

**well that's part 1 of chapter 2, i got it out sooner then i thought. i'll hopefully have part 2 out next week. please leave a review in the comments to let me know what you guys thought, and have a happy thanksgiving!**


	3. Chapter 3

slithering soul.

chapter 3: what's in a name part 2

a bleach/soul eater crossover

by: snake eater2101

disclaimer: except a imagenation and a oc. the rest belongs to tite kubo, and ookubo atsushi.

Ichigo and Medusa, were staring at a man who was running toward them, before he looked like he was out for a stroll, but once he saw them he broke into a run.

The man was wearing a 19th century suit and bow tie, had well kept black hair, and a nicely groomed mustache, and a very worried expression on his face.

He stopped in front of them gasping and wheezing, (he obvisously wasn't used to running long distances) but he quickly composed himself and cleared his throat to speak. "Who are you two?, why are you both stark naked and soaking wet on this beach!?" Ichigo slightly tensed at this, "if we're really in the past we need to be carefu-."

''Our familys owned a large fishing boat, we were onboard helping ours parents catch a new shipment but," Medusa said not wasting a second "We were attacked by pirates, they took the shpiment and killed our parents, striped us bear and they throw us overboard.'' Medusa said choking out the last sentence.

''She's good." Ichigo thought as he saw the man completely buy her story.

"What are your names.'' the man asked as he took off his suit jacket and dress shirt and gave them his jacket and shirt to put on, once they did they looked at each other then looked at him.

"Naomitsu... Naomitsu Madaraki."

"Caroline Gorgon"

''Naomitsu and Caroline those are good names, my name is Kyo Asakura." he said. He looked back in the direction he came in then back at them sighing. "Im going to take you both to my village, to figure out what to do with kids and get you two some real clothes.

They went up the beach and they saw the village. ''Well here we are, welcome to Onna!'' they went into the village and were met with mixed reactions, half the people were waving hello to Mr. Asakura while also giving sympathy for **the poor** **children!**, and they could hear the other half whispering cude names at them.

Not so much at Naomitsu. who was only geting names like "**street rat** and **beggar child",** but for Caroline, she getting names like "**gaijin brat,** and **piss hair," **they could hear it as they walked through town.

In front Mr. Asakura looked calm, but if you looked closer you could see that his hands were trembling, Ichigo was staying quite in the back, despite a burning urge to turn around and tell them to fuck off!, it was only for a second but Ichigo swore he saw Medusa flinch. "Caroline?"

**"Hey boys look at the piss hair!" **

**"Yeah, she's cryin."**

**"Ha! is the stupid piss hair cryin cuz her stupid man-witch daddy is dead? ahahahaha!"**

**"Caroline...Caroline! we have to go now!"**

"Caroline!" Ichigo shouted snaping Medusa out of whatever daze she was in.

"Yes?." she said trying to mask the fear in her voice.

"We're at the Asakura's house, Mr. Asakura went inside so he can talk to his family about us staying hear."

"Ok that's good." she said with a slight shake in her voice "it was just a day dream, get ahold yourself medusa." but she couldn't it out of her head "**Piss hair!" "**Damn name." She thought bitting her bottom lip.

"Are you ok Caroline?" he said. Noticing the she was a bit pale.

"What do you mean am I ok Naomitsu? of course Im fine." She countered.

"Well you don't sound ok." He said sounding pertty worried.

"Well i am!" she shouted.

"Is everything all right?" Mr. Asukura said coming out of the house with a woman in her mid thirties following behind him.

Medusa was about to say something but Ichigo beat her to it. "Actually Mr. Asakura Caroline is feeling under the weather, Ichigo said ignoring the glare Medusa was giving him.

"He's right Kyo, she looks sick, we should take inside right away, come on dear lets get you inside." The woman said to Medusa who gave a defeated sigh and followed her into the house.

'' Who was that?, Mr. Asakura." Ichigo asked

"My wife Miyuki."

"She seems nice" Ichigo said seeing the big smile on Mr. Asakura's face.

"She is, by the way Naomitsu, call me Kyo Mr. asakura makes me feel old, my wife will probaby like too, now let's head inside get you some clothes.

After an hour or so of rummaging until they finally found some old clothes of Kyo's that fit, the clothes themselves were simple a white shirt and black pants with suspenders, but they looked a little out of place here. "Kyo these clothes look american, how did you come by them."

"My family transports goods from country to counrty, those clothes were some of things my Father brought home from his travels."

"Is that your job?"

"Yes it is, and Im very proud of it, come we've lingerd long enough, let's go see how Caroline is feeling shall we."

When aproched the room they heard that noises the sounded like frutrated grunts, "Come on now, hold still!" Miyuki shouted at Medusa.

"No!, I am not waring this damn thin-."

"Are we interrupting anything Miyuki." Kyo said as he steped into the room with Naomitsu right behind him.

"Not at all dear, I was just putting the finshing touchs on Caroline's clothes." she said with pride.

"So can I get off this stool now." Medusa said looking worn-out

"Go ahead Caroline, come and show how nice you look." Miyuki said eager to show off her work.

"All right," Medusa grunted as she got off the stool that she was sitting on and walked over to Miyuki in a green lace dreass and a green hat. "Don't I look wonderfull." Medusa said showing off her new clothes while looking totally uninterested in what she doing.

"Oh stop that," Miyuki childed "You look good, dosen't she look good boy's."  
"Yeah you look good Caroline." Naomitsu said to which kyo agreed.

"Indeed those clothes suit you well Caroline."

Miyuki looked over to three of them "now that you two have clothes, Caroline got the rest that she needed and now that we decided that you two staying heer, we can have dinner now!" Miyuki exclaimed, Ichigo and Medusa looked at each other before shouting "What!?"

After everyone finshed dinner kyo was going to go upstares with a tray of food for his aging Mother, but out to be one of Kyo's friends from work came over, and said that he needed to go to the office right away so he asked if Naomitsu do it fore him.

He opened the door to see that she was still asleep, "Mrs. Asakura. Mrs. Asakura please wake up, your son said you have to eat, Mrs. Asakura!" No answer. He put the tray on the night stand next to the bed, and was going to shake her awake but when he went touch her, her eyes snapped open!

She slowly looked at him then in a scratchy voice said "You smell like death." She watched his eyes widened, and he started to back away from her, to which she mused "But I also sense life from you, come closer child so I can get a look at you."

He walked over to her, and she placed her hands on his face and closed her eyes. "Yes I see now you have died, you and the girl downstairs, you will do many things you and her, but espcially you, you will kill many. She feelt him tense at this, "But you will save many...and create new life." and with that she was done. She let go of his face and thanked him for bringing her dinner, and he left with a lot to think about.

Later that night Naomitsu was sitting porch thinking about the last 24 hours of his life, and he didn't like it, he was stuck some hundred years in the past becouse soul society decided that they didn't need him anymore, and they were going to replace him with his sisters.

'' They were probably going to be give in to those bastard's in the 12th division, and there's not a damn thing I can do about it!" He thought as he ground his teeth together.

"Couldn't sleep.'' Caroline said as she walked over and sat next to him.

"not really." He said trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

"What are you so happy about." She joked noticing the edge in his voice.

"Just a bit mad about being killed and sent back in time to some random year in the past, while the bastard's who killed me are going to use my sisters for whatever sick plan's of theirs in the present.''

She looked at him for a minute before saying, "That is a problem, but considring that you have magic you don't need to worry it." He gave a look that said please explane. "Becouse our soul's bounded you have magic and that means the stronger your power is the longer you live, but you only have a bit of magic right now, becouse you haven't done the ritual that unlocks your magical potential, and I can help you with that, but it will take a week to gather all the ingredients I'll need so until then we can't do any thing rash.

Naomitsu sat still for minute before thanking her for what she just told him. After that they just sat there looking at the stars for a while before Naomitsu asked "I've been wondering why you changed your name, this isn't your world, you didn't have too."

She was a bit suprised at this obviously, not expecting him to ask that question, she thought hard for a minute then then deicided to give him the answer because she was interested in what he'd say. "I didn't change my name, I just used my real frist name. In my world when a witch gets magic they chouse a name based on the type of magic they get. The witch-name was originally made to be used for sacred events only."

She stopped too take a breath before continuing. "But then the grim reapers and humans of my world started hunting witches. Their reason was witches were of beings of pure evil and must be purged. After that most witches started using their witch-name only. Most witches just use those names now because they like me reject their humanaty."

He was shocked at what he just heard, grim reapers, and humans hunted witches just because of their race, there was no way humans could be all bad and he prove it.''Caroline it may take years but I'm going to prove to you that humans are good people.'' He said with a strong resolve in his voice.

She stared at him in shock of what he just declared to her, then said ''Let's hear you say that after a hundrad years.''


End file.
